Jackson Overland and Jack Frost
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A past and future being needs to tell. So here is a try of it, from how Jackson's past life of memories to Jack's future that he got to live work alongside those very memories. Each guardian will be told from an random order from his past and future. Read and Review.
1. Two Names, One Person

Everything is different in eyes of anew and old. Mostly seen when the eyes grow from young and innocence life into an older and somewhat mature adult. Depending on the person and choices that came out of nowhere to the being of life.

In a common thought that is freely passed from mind to mind, is what made them grow up. The answer can sometimes be their family, their future, and events that just spring harshly without warning. But, yet there is a rare moment, that children of innocence grow up because the memories of childhood fade away, leaving them no choice for adulthood to take its course and run the rest of their lives.

For a young man, a teenager to even be more correct. Didn't come close to adulthood and was forever stuck in childhood for the ends of time.

A time like this would have an odd outcome like this, it could be seen as blessing or a curse. But for it to ever be seen in shades of gray, must see it from the changes this boy took. How a simple boy named Jackson Overland, a lad living each day for his family to his dying day. To only come back as a fun-loving fool, forever dubbed Jack Frost.

Jackson Overland saw everything in past memories of his childhood that reached the brink of adulthood.

Jack Frost saw everything by living side by side the memories that once lived in his mind and dreams.

Two different names, different appears in character, but the same being.

A simple question to add all this up is the following:

How do the Guardians have to do with this?

Listen and find out.


	2. Teeth of Memories

Jackson's past of the Tooth Fairy, started at a young age of five or six, when he lost his first tooth.

"Mommy!"

The sudden voice spook the mother, as she cleaned the house. Giving a small smile to where the voice called out to her. Eyes landed near the front door, seeing her son standing at lone the entrance way with a wide smile and a gap not hard to miss. Nor the tiny a splatter of blood on his shirt.

"Jackson, what happen to you?" The mother asked, placing the broom down on the floor and rushed to her son, petting his head, for she thought he was in pain.

But the boy only smiled even wider to her.

"Mommy, I lost a tooth." He stated with glee, holding out his hand with the loose tooth.

"I can see that. May I asked how?"

Jackson had a short look of thought, recalling back, and then looked back to his mother.

"I fell out of a tree." He said with a shrugged.

"Jackson, I thought I told you . . . "

A word of sorry cut her off, as her son just pouted at her. Trying to win her over and hoping she drop the subject.

"Jackson . . . "

"A baby bird fell out of its nest. I was just taking it home, mommy."

"You swear?"

He nodded, and rose his hand more for his mother to see the tooth.

"Mommy, some of the kids said that with this tooth. A magical fairy will bring me fortune. Is that true?"

The mother just gave a sigh and grabbed her son into a hug. And told him of the story of the fairy of memories. Of how one fairy and her many followers would find memories of children around the world and hold on to them. But they only did when the child rested in deep sleep with the tooth under their pillow. Leaving behind a gift for the trade of a memory.

"Why would they?"

"Incase there is a time, where children need to remember of a time when they were happy."

"Like when I got that little bird back to its nest?"

"That, and other memories that make you happy."

"Oh."

Jackson had a pounder look, glancing at his first lost tooth. Gripping it tightly, so he could hug his mother and rushed to his room.

"What's the rush?"

"I lost the a tooth. The fairy will when I'm asleep. The soon I'm in bed, the sooner she'll come!"

The mother only giggled at her boy before calling out. "Jackson, night won't come faster if you sleep through midday."

"But then I might miss her. I want to tell her thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking care of the memories. Mommy, you said it yourself. That's a big job for a tiny fairy."

"What about dinner?"

"I'll wake up for that, but then I'm going back to bed. So night for now."

And with that, Jackson jumped into his bed. The tooth safely placed under his pillow. Slowly counting sheep to lead him to dreamland. Up later for dinner. Yet, to meet the fairy never came. The dreams were too good to let go. Soon waking up, along with the sun, and finding a gold coin under his pillow.

No tooth in sight.

"Darn. I missed her."

His hands held his head, as he looked at the lone coin. A few fingers tapping along his jaw line. Then remember that he still had a lot more teeth and many trees to fall from. Jackson had plenty of teeth until he finally saw her, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Jack Frost's future take of the Tooth Fairy, came when first collided with her, a century later becoming a winter spite.

He saw her by chance. When the first snowflake landed on the tiniest strange of grass. It wasn't hard to miss, with the buzz of her wings echoing deeply in his ears. To which he followed it, seeing a rainbow blurred fly past his eye of sight.

Jumping into the air, having the wind carry Jack to where the colors went. Upon seeing a fairy. With the body of a humming-bird and a face of a lovely woman. Baby fairies flew with her, in the dark of night.

She spoke out words so fast, they were in sync with her wings. The little puff balls did what they were quickly told, rushing into any homes that most likely had a tooth waiting for the grabbed.

Jack choose not to say a word to her, not that there is a rule forbidding others spirits for to meet one another. It's just that, the thought of destroy one's work didn't seem right.

Unless one had it coming.

Upon seeing that there was a small sheet of snow on the ground, Jack called it a night here. Least wanting the fairy and her little workers freezing. He would come back later to finish.

If he recalled, there was a certain spirit that was over due for a snow storm. Hurrying now, he might beat the spirit before the night was finally done.

"Take care of those memories, Tooth Fairy."

With a whisper call to the winds, off he went into the night. Carrying the memory of meeting the Tooth Fairy along with him.


	3. Gifts of Wonders

In the lines of believing, it can end at any time. Or start at any time. It's just how one's takes in when others seem to doubt. Jackson still believed deeply in spirits, even at the age of fifteen.

The land was vastly covered in white fluff, soft to the touch. Yet crunch when walked upon. It's been snowing for days, and finally after a week had passed, it was alright for children to go and play in it. Lessing the fear within adults for their children if they had went out during the light storm.

"Come on, Jack!" A girl, about the age of seven shouted to her brother.

"Coming, coming."

"I want to make some snowmen before the snow melts!"

Jack just gave a huff of air, fixing the strap of a bag on his shoulder. Not wanting to drop it.

"The snow is not going anywhere."

"Come on!"

When finally they reached over to the other side of the hill, found a good amount of snow, not touch by any other human. Unlike the snow back in their village. Right a way, the little girl started on rolling up some snow, by the size it started out, most likely the head for the first snowman they would build together.

"You remembered the stuff right?"

Jack just waved the bag in front of his sister's face, who tried to grabbed it out of his hand. Only to have it yanked away from her.

"Hey! Jackson!"

"Margaret!" Jackson said in the same whiny tone to his sister.

"Give it!"

She jumped him, having his back land harshly into the cold frost. Still able to keep the bag out of hand her hands. Biting out words to him to stop messing around and just give her the bag.

"You never said the magic word."

"Please!" She yelped, when suddenly feeling cool fingers tickling her.

To that Jackson just laugh along and finally gave the bag. With the bag now in her hands, Margaret rose off her brother and went to work on how the snowman's face should look like.

"Meanie." She called out to him.

"Me? You were the one being a bossy-biter."

She just gave a moment to stick her tongue at him, before going back to work. Jackson just copy back and started to roll up the bottom and midsection of the snowman.

"You know, Margaret, Santa doesn't send gifts to bossy-biters."

"Samuel said he's not real. He's made up."

To hear those words just slip out of his sister, Jackson was just shock.

"No he's real."

"What makes any of the huge difference from you two?"

"I'm older than Samuel, so I know much more than him. So there."

"Do you have proof?" Margaret asked, standing up to face her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Umm, well no. But I know for a fact he's real."

"What's that?"

"I believe in him. I might have never seen him in person. But all those toys don't just show up in thin air."

"But Samuel said, that one man can't traveled the world in one night."

"But, Margaret, that's the point. He's not a man. Not human. He's a spirit. Remember the story dad always told us. I know you were little, but, you got have to remember."

"A little. But Jackson, that . . . "

"He's the spirit of wonder, right? Just like dad said."

"Yeah. But why is he?"

"Dad said that Santa's the keeper of wonder, for that the children will be surprise down the road of life."

With that said, Jackson went back on finishing the snowman. And then moving on to make another to go with it. His sister making sure all the heads were different from one another.

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what happen to daddy?"

"Everyday. But I think he's with the stars looking down on us."

"That's what mommy said too."

"And I bet she's right."

It was nearing dark when they finally decided to go home. Margaret too tried to walk, had her brother carried her on his back. The bag strapped on her back to hold. The crunching snow and sleepy breathing from Margaret mixed with the sounds of the woods.

Not long until seeing an oil lamp hanging outside of a nearby house. Their mother waiting for them by the window as she knit.

"Jackson, can't I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Which star is daddy?"

"The brightest one near the moon. Why?"

"I want to ask daddy if he can Santa I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Jackson nodded to the thought, sparing a moment to ask her if he could join her. To which she said.

As the following week later. They were hugely greeted with gifts from the keeper of wonder.

"I told you he was real."

His sister just nodded and started to open another gift. It was a pair of ice-skates. And seeing that were proudly made by her brother not Santa. With a smile looked to her brother.

"Really?"

"Yeah, from a few days from now. While the cold tames the water. How about it?"

"Yes!" She shouted and hugged her brother, as their mother just watched with laughter and got breakfast ready for her two joyful kids.

* * *

It was just another day at the north pole, the shop was light up. Yetis and elves moved about the place, getting ready for the winter holidays. Time was of the arise for one certain holiday. Nothing could go amiss.

But, yet one winter spirit tend to bend that rule.

With a quick gust of wind, the spirit soared through the hills of powdery snow. Nearing a slightly open window from the main entrance.

"Just a little further." The spirit of ice whisper to cheer him on, with a lone hand reached to lift the window sill higher. Just enough for a body to fit through.

Using his staff as a holder for the chance that window might snap shut.

With one foot in, just grazing the soft floor.

Something wrapped around his body. Rope by the feel of it. And swiftly pulled away from the window, crashing into the powder fluff. Splitting a good amount around him, as a small crater was clearly made.

Wiping as much the snow from him with his free hand, as the other tried to free itself from the rope's grip. He had a wide grin on his face, as he jump to his feet and turned to face the very thing that would try to stop him.

"Phil! Hey, how you doing?" Jack Frost said with guilty glee, still trying to untie himself.

Phil the Yeti just grumbled at the young man, slowly pulling the tied up boy away from the shop. Grabbing the fallen staff as they moved on.

"Wow, Phil, your tiring has gotten better from last time."

The grumbles sounded tired and a bit peeved.

"Yeah, I get it."

Phil looked over his shoulder in distrust.

"No! Really! I get it."

That bemusement smile that seem to forever plastered on Jack's face, told Phil over wise.

When they had traveled far enough from the shop, Phil finally untied the boy. Tossing back Jack's staff and a packet, so small it could have been oddly missed from the large animal-man.

"Oh, thanks Phil. Thought I was on Santa's naughty list?" Jack said in slight wonder, yet looked weary at the packet. Even when Phil left, who Jack could have swore he heard Phil say he still was.

Upon seeing he was alone. Open the gift. Finding it was a hoodie. Jack glanced at his old clothing, seeing very well after all the years had done it.

So he shouted out. "Thanks Phil! I'll see you later."

The loud grumbles couldn't be missed, as they sounded as Phil wasn't looking forward to next time. To which Jack only laugh and took off when his hoodie. He still had a long day ahead for him to do.


	4. Egg of Hope

The sight of spring is never hard to forget, no matter the age. Even the ages where children seem think they can't remember.

A little boy watched in wonder as his mother woven a small basket with nibble fingers.

"Jackson?"

He looked to his mother when she called his name.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a basket."

"For what?"

"For to bring in the spring of hope."

"How do you do that?" He asked, handing her another piece of twine.

"The beholder of spring comes when the first blossom blooms strongest the bitter winters. Signing to all of hope for a new year." His mother stated, finishing the basket, letting her son hold it, taking in of how well made it was.

"What does this hope person look like, mommy?" Jackson asked has he handed it back to her, for she needed to paint it.

When she picked the brush with the smallest tip, started to paint thin lines of bright colors, flowers with leaves, birds, anything that could be found on a spring day.

"Mommy?"

"No one really knows, sweetie. For some say this bringer of hope is a master of hiding and holds great power of speed.

"Like daddy when he's out hunting?"

She gave a sigh and nodded. Adding. "Yes just like daddy."

"But even daddy get's sloppy sometimes."

"That he does."

"So, I bet I can find this hope person."

She looked to her son with a smile, then questioned. "Oh, do you?"

"Yeah!"

With a sudden thud outside and a quick groan was heard.

"Daddy's back!"

And off went Jackson to greet his father with a hug, to which was greatly returned. His father very glad to see his son, glancing to his wife with a smile. But saw her stern look. Seeing she saw the small scrap on the side of his forehead.

"Hello dear." He said, moving with his son in arms to hold his wife close, with Jackson in the middle.

"I'll go get some wraps for that."

"It's just a scratch." He stated, placing his son back on the ground, ushering him to play outside for a bit. Not knowing Jackson grabbed the basket on his way out to find some hope. "Edith?"

"You know how I worry about you." She said, coming back with some cloth and water to clean his cut.

"This year's spring has been good to us. Tomorrow, let's spend the day together."

"Until the next day afterwards, you're off with others. Thaddeus Burgess Overland, I know you must ever-so be doing for your people. But don't forget about your family. Your son needs you. I don't want him growing up forgetting what his father was like."

"Yes, yes, I understand. I'll try to find someone else to take over. But starting now this is about us."

"Good. Tomorrow is the gathering of spring. Spend it with Jackson, okay?"

"I will."

"Daddy, mommy!"

They turned to face their son covered in dirt and a large, tooth gaping smile.

"Yes, son?" His father asked.

"Do you know what hope looks like?"

His father widely grins to his son, ushering Jackson over to him, to which Jackson does.

"Hope is small object that can fit in your hand. About the size of an egg, painted with the finest colors of spring. Some say the drawings tell the story of how the bringer spring traveled through the harsh winters. For that if hope withers away, as does the bringer. So on the day when the greens grow proudly, the bringer knows he has done his deed."

"I can't wait!"

The following day, children of all ages wandered through the open fields. But for Jackson, it looked to crowned and wanted to try somewhere else. Using his father as a horse, as he rode on his father's shoulders, soon found a good spot to try to find some hope.

"Daddy, put me down. Here!"

"All right, stop squirming. Here you go." His father said, placing the boy down and handing him his basket, but not before giving him a warning. "Don't wander off to far. Okay?"

"Yes, daddy." And rushed off.

"Jackson I said not too far!" He was about to go after him, but heard the calls of some his buddies.

"Thaddeus, a word about next weeks hunt."

"Best to make it quick, Alfred."

"What your dreamer of son run off, again."

He glanced to the side of where his son was last seen, and nodded.

Jackson heard his father's voice, wanting to go back, but something caught his eye. Now and then finding eggs as he did.

When a twig snapped, he followed it.

"Hello?"

Another snap came.

Not watching where Jackson was stepping felled to the ground with a light thud. Giving a weak groan of pain, brushed it off, and got to his knees. While brushing off dirt from him, found another egg below the edge of a shrub. Bending to get, saw something furry and gray.

Forgetting the egg and stroke the fur, the owner of the fur jumped a bit and turned to face what it was.

"Bunny!" The boy shouted in amazement and he tried again to touch it.

"How in the world did you find me, you little ankle-biter?" The tall rabbit asked, watching as the child caught his open paw in surprise.

"Soft."

"If any of the other spirits saw this. I'll never hear the end of it." The rabbit said to one really, but himself, as he tried to shake of the kid.

It wasn't working, the child only giggled when the fur brushed against his skin.

Once he was able to make the kid let go, he looked to kid at eye level.

"Look here, ankle-biter, you might want to get home before . . . "

He was quickly cut off when child grabbed his face and started to rubbed against his head to the child's chest. Again the child called his fur soft.

"Dang it." The rabbit grumbled a bit, and gave a bit of frown to this. Not really sure what to do now.

The rabbit felt a hand petted his nose.

"Good bunny."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a good bunny. Now stop it." Rabbit told the child, gently pushing the child away. Not knowing on his eggs fell out of his basket.

And it started to walk, thankfully it got the child to look at with wide eyes, trying to catch it.

"Your mind is like a sparrow, kid."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just take the goodie and go home."

"But I got to find the bringer of hope."

That caught the rabbit of guard and had to ask. "Why?"

"To say thanks. The hope bringer made sure my daddy came home from his long trip."

"Oh, well . . . um, I'm a helper of his. I'll be sure to tell him for you." The rabbit said, knowing of the little whiteness of the lie it was.

"You will? Thank you Mr. Bunny."

"Jackson! Where are you?"

Jackson looked to where voice called from and looked back to the rabbit.

"That's daddy. I got to go. You'll tell the bringer of hope of what I said, right?"

"Yes. Now shoo!"

Jackson just smiled at the rabbit, gave it a quick hug, and rushed off to his father. Along with all the _goodies _he found.

Leaving the rabbit to think of way for this to never happen again. Although, it was nice of someone to say they believed in him.

Ankle-biter or not.

* * *

Snow. Snow was everywhere. Covering every inch of land it could.

"Jack Frost!"

"Bunny, how you doing?"

"That's all you have to say. What have you done?" Bunny said in anger, as he gesture to scene before the two.

Today was Easter Sunday, eggs were place about, but yet hidden under foot after foot of snow.

"I thought it would make the hunt for harder for them." Jack said with a smile, hanging upside down from a tree, just within hitting distance from the Easter Bunny.

"You thought this was a good idea."

"No, the groundhog told me about your plans of this Easter a bit better from last year. Just thought I could help."

The rabbit looked to the side, hands shaking with rage. "That rotten dirt rodent." And then looked to Jack with the same look he had for the groundhog.

"What?" He asked, but eyes widen in shock when a boomerang came at him, luckily it missed. But to make sure, moved to a new spot.

"Hey, look, the snow will calm down soon. What are you freaky out about?"

Another boomerang came at him, once the first came back. It was harshly sent flying towards Jack.

"Hey . . . Come on . . . You acting . . . A bit . . . Immature . . . About this!" Jack called out, as he kept dodging each attack.

"You frozen my Easter."

"Come on, take this out on the groundhog."

"I plan on it. But you carried his little ploy. I won't forget this Jack!"

Their fight stop, when seeing children started to leave their homes. To which, the two spirits left before being seen. Well at least one of them that is.

"Hey, Kangaroo! One day, we'll laugh of about this!" Jack called out to him with a wild grin.

The Easter Bunny wasn't that amused as the other. Still chasing after the other, only to soon lose the winter sprite.

Only thanks to the winds for helping out with the matter.


	5. Sands of Dreams

At any age of childhood or adulthood, all have been afraid at some time in their life. If they never wanted to admitted, they have in some point. A moment like in a young Jackson's life, is no different if was happening to anyone else.

"Mommy, daddy . . . " A tiny, scared, tired voice called out to his parents.

The mother awoke first, using the moon's light to see her child. Small tears streaked his face, at the sight, the mother brings her son closer to her being. One hand pets his hair in calming matter, as the other rubbed his back.

When slowly bring him into bed, in the middle. The boy hidden his face in the pillows, giving hallow cries, chanting words that made little sense to his mother. The movement alone woke up the father, having him turn to face his family.

"What's wrong with Jackson?"

"I don't know, honey." She said to her husband and looked back to her son, calling out to him. "Jackson, sweetie, speak to me."

"boogeyman . . . he hurt you both." Jackson mumbled out, holding on to the pillows even tighter.

"That old ghost story?"

Jackson nodded to his father's question.

To that, his mother brings him closer to her. Jackson just grabbed her night-dress, damping it with his tears.

"Jackson, he's not real. If he was. The Sandman will keep him away." The mother told him.

"Your mother's right, Jackson, the dream maker does what nightmare can't do."

"What?" Jackson asked, with wide doe eyes, red and teary, but with a small glint of ponder.

"Nightmares are that of evil, dreams are that of good. When one, nightmares at most, tries to overtake and leave other powerless. Dreams gives us a sign of a future, a good future. Where nightmare do not live. And they forever stay in the shadows. Forever remaining as a fable at a campfire. Understand."

"If the nightmare was real, I wouldn't have found you two?"

The father nodded, glad to see that his son tried to understand what he told him.

"But does that mean my dream will come true?"

The mother rose an eyebrow to this and asked. "What's that my little Jackson?"

"I want to become a big brother. Before the nightmare, I was skating on the ice with someone. The voice called me brother."

The parents eyed each other for a moment and then back to their son.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And then I was playing with animals of all kinds. Flying too!"

"My, what an active mind you have. But Jackson, how did you get a nightmare if you had such nice dreams."

"I became cold. And lonely. I tried calling out for someone. No one heard me. But then this light woke me and something told to find you. So I did."

"The Sandman must have felt you nightmares and helped you." The mother stated.

"Oh."

The father gave a moment to relax himself, and laid back down, wrapping his arm closer to his family, pulling them to him. As he started his eyes, not before saying. "Jackson, to calm yourself, stay here. It's still late and I don't want you sick, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Jackson told his father, holding his mother's arm to his body, giving a light sigh of the following word. "Night."

"Good night, loves." The mother kissed his forehead, leaning over to do the same to her husband.

"He's wants to become a brother." The father called out in a whisper with a slight grin.

"Hush." The mother said.

_The following morning, Jackson was up early in the morning, with lights of twilight being his eyes. Yet, they glanced at the flying streams of sand. He reached for them, the sand slipped through his hands, in a very tickling matter. He couldn't help but spout out laughter's of joys._

_Then there was a sudden tap on his shoulder, making the boy turn to face the being his parents spoke kindly of._

_"Mr. Sandman?"_

_A little hat pop out from the sand, and the little man gave a bow._

_"Thank you. For all the great dreams, I think I know what I want to become when I get older."_

_The golden color man gave a smile, waved, and faded into black._

"You want to grow up as a what?" His mother asked, as she washed clothes.

"A guardian!"

"Like in the fables?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of guardian do you want to become?" She asked, playing along with her son, but she could tell he meant every word.

But it's not like she had the heart, nor her husband, to tell Jackson otherwise.

"I haven't got that far yet. But when I do, I'll be best kind of guardian!"

The mother just gave a laugh, loving of how her son could just a bundle of happiness.

"And we'll be cheering you all the way, Jackson."

"Yeah? Great. I'm going to tell daddy. He's still out chopping wood?"

She nodded and watched him run off to his father.

* * *

"On time as always, Sandman." Jack Frost said, eyes locked on the rivers of golden sand wrapping around the town. Granting all the children the best of dreams.

If not for that sudden shadow, he could have enjoyed it a little longer. But he had to make sure that shadow wasn't a threat.

"Hello, Frostbite, been while hasn't it?" A voice called from the shadows of an alley way, the belonging to the Easter Bunny. A look of anger could very well be seen, with that added. "I believe '68. It was Easter Sunday."

Jack leaned on his staff, smirking at the rabbit. Having to ask. "You're not still mad about that are you?"

Bunny had a boomerang ready when he answered with. "Yes. Get him boys."

Everything went black. Soon finding out something not even Sandman could make up with his dream sand.

To which Jack Frost had to asked.

"What's make you think I want to ever become a guardian?"

How badly Sandy wanted to tell him truth of a young mortal boy, who once had that dream. Yet, never did he dared himself to bring up. For how the Man in Moon might have oddly took it.

Jack Frost had a lot to learn about himself. That was a fact.


	6. Eye of Guardians

The night seemed harsher than before, the snow didn't to even come close to calm down. That alone kept a young man up late at night. With a stole, leaned again an undraped window, glad to see glass keep the storm from coming in. Somehow, someway, that moon found a way for the boy not to miss with it.

"Jackson, shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a busy day with your sister."

He turned to face his mother and nodded, but still found the words to speak. "I know, but the snow storm wouldn't let me rest."

"Your father was like that, as well. Always saying that the storm was mocking him in someway or another."

"Must be something I got from him." Jackson said with a laugh, suddenly seeing two cups in his mother's hands.

"I made melted chocolate with milk."

"My favorite. Thanks." Grabbing the closest cup to him, having a short sip.

His mother took the moment to sit at the table near her son. Looking out the window her son, thinking gladly that at least one of her children were asleep.

But that didn't take away the oddest thing she saw passed the storm.

"The moon seems bigger then before."

"Must be a sign, huh?"

"Still on those old fables?"

"They're too good to let go of, mother."

"I wonder though who has Man in Moon's eye this time?"

Jackson just shrugged before saying. "He speaks to those he choices, right?"

"As the stories go. Jackson, please for my sake you be careful."

"I'll be. And Margaret too."

The mother nodded, having another sip from her drink. It was then a thought came to her. Having her stand up, placing the cup down on the table, and rushing off somewhere.

"Mother?"

"Tomorrow seems it's going to ever be its worst." The mother stated, coming back with a cloth folded in a square shape. Thus adding. "With that in mind. I made this for you." And handed the cloth to him.

Jackson finished his drink, trading the cup for the cloth. To which he unfolded. It was a cloak.

"And I couldn't wait for your birthday."

"But that's a few days away, mom."

"Yes, but I want to look at you before you become an adult. I want to see you as a child while I can. Your my baby after all."

Jackson felt a bit of blush fleck across his face and whined. "Mom. I'll be forever your baby. But, please, don't say this to anyone else. Please."

The mother just giggled and pulled her son into a hug. Breaking apart to see that storm finally calm down.

"Be care."

"Mom, we'll be fine. Remember I said I'll be her guardian."

"That you did."

To that, he kissed his mother's forehead and went off to bed. Wanting to catch up on some sleep. Though he wasn't ready for the sudden jump-on of another body came about his. Having no choice but to hurry to lake. For he did make a promise.

But somehow he was never able to keep the promise to come back home. Only seeing the moon looking down on him, as the lake of ice and cold vastly covered his body into a quiet death.

_You were looking at me, weren't you?_

The finally thought Jackson had before letting the darkness took him away.

* * *

With the night clear, a light frost covered the land. Chilly then ever, as there was no clouds in the sky. Only having stars and the full moon beaming brightly below all those on earth.

A lone figure stood boldly on to the treetops, holding his staff tightly, and sternly looking to the moon.

"Why did you choose me? All you'd done was give me a name and what I can do. There must be more."

His voice was light and airy, but it couldn't be missed as a shout in some ways.

"Please, tell me why? I want to know."

**_When the time is right, you'll know_ then.**

"That's not fair!"

No response came his way. To he just huffed a sigh, calling for his friend the wind, and wanted to go somewhere else. To wherever his answers could be hidden. It was a good thing Sandy was there with his dreams.

Yet, Bunny didn't need to show up nor have him stuffed into a bag.

The End.


End file.
